Category talk:Nitpicks
Complete Overhaul I think this entire category and every single article therein needs a significant overhaul. Not only are these nitpicks copied word for word from Hacki's page - which is already bad enough, permission given or not - but they are rife with personal opinion, bias and most are written in a first-person perspective. Who exactly is "I" in those nitpicks? Furthermore, a lot of the nitpicks are simply inaccurate or already explained in some form in the games themselves. Yes, I'm aware they are nitpicks, and I'm aware the category is mostly "for fun", but the quality of these pages is pretty terrible. A proper spring cleaning is in order. --Warder Dragon 14:55, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :I second this! --Fenyx4 14:42, November 30, 2009 (UTC) ::The more I think about it, the more inclined I am to delete these nitpick pages completely, for these reasons: ::*The articles are copied verbatim from Hacki's Nitpick Page without any kind of formatting or rewording. It is not uncommon to see "I" or "me" in these nitpicks. ::*The articles are out of place in the Codex. I believe there is room for levity in our articles as well, but these only really consist of random commentary from random people (even if I happen to personally know and like many of these random people!). ::*The articles are full of factual errors, inconsistencies and personal opinion. Sometimes it's due to a misunderstanding, sometimes it's due to no fact checking having taken place and sometimes it seems like it's simply made up on the spot. ::*I don't think the nitpick articles fulfill a purpose on the Codex. Do they really add any relevant information? If they do, does it make up for the misinformation in the articles? ::I'm thinking we could just delete it all, but keep Hacki's Nitpick Page. There's a link to his site there anyway. If there's any particularily interesting information in these nitpicks, it could fit under Trivia in appropriate locations. Thoughts? ::--Warder Dragon 12:15, September 29, 2010 (UTC) :::I have to say, I agree with this. All the reasons you listed are valid concerns that I've shared for some time. I think they serve a purpose well enough on Hacki's site, but not here. --Terilem 12:25, September 29, 2010 (UTC) :::Me too. I always thought we were just hosting them because I thought Hacki's site was down or something. I think they should be done away with. Dungy 12:29, September 29, 2010 (UTC) :::In general, I agree with this too. These pages are too biased to be easily cleaned-up. The one thing that I find useful from these pages is the fact that it is interesting to have a list of inconsistencies in or between the games, just like we have pages for bugs in the games. Currently, the nitpicks articles do contain inconsistencies, plus a lot of, well, nitpicks. I support somehow removing this info, but I find it useful to have information about inconsistencies somewhere, if it can be done in an objective, clean way.--Sega381 12:55, September 29, 2010 (UTC)